MicroRNA (miRNA) are small non-coding RNA molecules that contain nucleotides. miRNA are found in plants, animals and some viruses, and have varying purposes known throughout the literature. For example, miRNA can function in RNA silencing and post-transcriptional regulation of gene expression. Their role in regulation of gene and protein expression has led researchers to study miRNA for their potential in identification and resolution of disease states. There are nearly 2000 identified miRNA in the human genome, and as such, they have very complex interactions to maintain proper gene and protein function. These systems of miRNA are not static but dynamic, and change with need for tissue repair or healing. For example, miRNA can bind to and regulate fibroblast growth factors (FGF).
In nature, plants can maintain themselves without human intervention. They strive to maintain the balance of miRNA necessary for growth, development, and reproduction, while only shifting their miRNA profiles if needed. Conventional medicine describes diseases as a manifestation of biological dysfunctions in the body. Disease states tend to be caused by low DNA repair and imbalances of miRNA profiles, with miRNA being too high or too low relative to normal controls. For example, miRNAs that tend to be high in cancer include miRNA-7, miRNA-10, and miRNA-30, whereas a miRNA that tends to be low in cancerous conditions is miRNA-486, which is needed to regulate DNA repair. Further still, a person's DNA requires particular nutrients in order to repair damage, maintain health, and to be free of disease in the body.
The present invention feature methods and compositions for treating diseases, inflammation, repairing DNA damage, and regulating endothelial and mitochondrial function by decreasing the miRNA profile (such as when a glutathione formulation is used) to drop levels overall. During the drop, healing can occur, which may be due to a shift in the genome caused by administering the compositions of the invention.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.